Family? Uh, yea Scott McCall
by Hoechy
Summary: One-shot. Liam gets detained by the police. Scott helps him out when he is asked to call someone from his family to pick him up.


Liam looked around, observing and taking in all that was around him. He could hear, abnormally, discussions people were having in different rooms with closed doors. One of the perks of his newfound lycanthropy, it seemed.

In one room he heard a discussion beginning along the lines of "We had to pull the kid off him." An officer was apparently recounting the series of events to his captain that led to Liam being here, sat, handcuffed to a chair. "He hit him a few times, unprovoked, we think. That's what the guy he was pummelling on says."

The officer's captain responded with a snort of sorts, clearly not impressed by the officer's inclination to believe the one person in this situation who was obviously a crook. Liam too chuckled at the remark.

"There was a witness," the young officer said quickly to make amends.

"Have you interviewed them?" The captain queried.

"No, sir, I was jus—"

"Get on with it then, son, it's getting late and I for one want to go home."

Liam had already told the police that he was making a citizen's arrest of sorts, and that the guy who he hit snagged a bag from someone nearby. That was hard to dispute as it was still wrapped around the crook's arm when him and Liam were picked up, but still, there's a process. Normally this process would be nonexistent, back in Beacon Hills that is, but the pack and their innate nature to seek out what, for anybody else would be result in an imminent death, had temporarily led them away from their home.

"Now, ma'am," the young officer hesitated. "What did you see exactly?"

The frail old woman looked at Liam through an open door. The officer followed her gaze with his to see the young boy, somewhat blackened as a result of rolling around on a dirty street, staring back at both of them, funnily enough, as if he could hear them. The officer got up and closed the door, but that was obviously no use.

Liam continued to pry in on their conversation. The lady explained what happened, in turn corroborating Liam's story. When the officer was satisfied that he had obtained all the information he needed, he allowed her to leave. As she passed by Liam she shot him a distrustful look.

The officer didn't seem content with the fact that the boy appeared to have told the truth. Nonetheless, he had no option other than to let the kid go.

He walked over to Liam hastily, trying not show his "defeated face" as he undid the handcuffs and placed them in his desk drawer.

"Son, do you have anybody we can call for you? You're free to go if a family member comes to pick you up."

Liam hesitated. A family member... Did it have to be? Him and his parents hadn't been seeing eye to eye lately, and having them come down here to see their son in yet another police station after another rage-induced frenzy would certainly not help matters.

"Yea, um. Scott. Scott McCall. You can call him." It's worth a shot, he thought. Right?

"Alright, we'll try reach him for you," the officer told him as he walked off to a room that seemed to only house a phone and a phone book. As he dialled the number he looked back at Liam. It wasn't long until someone picked up the other end. The conversation lasted less time than it took the phone to dial, and then the officer came back out. "He's on his way. Sit tight."

Liam passed the time by bouncing his knee up and down. Sitting. Observing some more. Trying to test how far he could actually hear. And how much he could smell. Ironically all that he could smell was donuts and coffee. At one point at time, when a mother and young son came into the station, he temporarily flickered his eyes at the boy who was more than entertained by what he had just seen. Time continued and an overwhelming sense of boredom began to creep over him.

Finally a somewhat timid, yet still alpha-esque, Scott McCall walked into the lobby. He saw Liam sitting in the same chair he had originally been handcuffed to and went to meet him, only to be stopped by a large officer's hand to his chest. "Who are you here for, son?"

"Liam Dunbar," Scott responded.

The glazed-eyed cop look at him curiously. "Are you his brother?"

Scott's eyes dropped slightly. Did it matter? Nobody mentioned that to him on the phone. "No, I'm not. Does that matter?" He said alongside a slightly curious albeit nervous chuckle, looking back at Liam.

"You can't see him or take him with you if that's the case. Family and spouses over 18 only. Sorry kiddo. You'll have to call his parents."

Liam overheard. He was looking at Scott hopelessly. The best way to describe him would be to say that he shared the eyes of a puppy that wanted something. Kind of desperate and optimistically hopeful at first, only to be told "no" which ends up resulting in that optimism turning into near tears.

"I—I..." Scott started out. He broke his gaze from Liam and looked back at the police officer who was still blocking his way. "I'm his boyfriend."

There was a peculiar pause. The entire room seemed to fall silent. The officer definitely wasn't expecting that. "And...I'm 18." As if that was going to register in the officer's face after what he just said.

Scott actually wasn't 18, he could pass for it though. Not that it mattered. The cop was so flustered by the unexpected response that he seemed incapable of mustering the coherency to stop Scott from pushing past him.

The alpha picked up his beta who put his arm around his waist, just to "play" the part, of course. As they were going to leave, Scott eyed the cop who had been watching them, but was still incapable of producing any words.

"You have a good night, sir," Scott cheekily chuckled at him as he and Liam walked out the front door, hand-on-waist.


End file.
